Is my forever your forever?
by Bijouhana
Summary: Miyagi and Shinobu enter a new chapter in their relationship, but all is not well for long. A new love rival comes with an offer that will have Shinobu making a life changing decision, will their relationship grow from this or will it completely collapse?
1. A New Beginning

**Junjou Terrorist Act 11: Is My Forever Your Forever?**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Junjou Romantica or anything like that<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>things" are speech<strong>

'**_things_****' arethoughts**

***things* are faces or sounds or stuffs**

**This is the edited chapter 1, as I started writing more I got a better feel of the characters so I changed some of this chapter to match the characters better. I also fixed some grammar mistakes that I found so I hope that this chapter works better! I'm just letting you all know for if you already read it or something. I still have the original if you want me to post it, it has a more loving Miyagi in it, but it also lacks some things. Since this is the first story I tried really hard on I really want it to be at its best! Also! I thought of this before the actual Junjou Romantica Terrorist Act 11 came out, so if another one does come out then I won't go through the trouble of changing the title, so remember that this is just a 'you should know what happened through act 1-10 for maximum understanding' this isn't meant to replace the actual story or anything.**

**This story follows the end of the last terrorist act (act 10). In early June, at about 3pm on a Sunday that they were both free Shinobu and Miyagi finished setting up all of Shinobu's things in Miyagi's apartment. And GO!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A New Beginning<span>**

**Part I:**

"Phew!" breathes Shinobu as he wipes his tired arm across his now damp forehead to dry it and lets his legs give way as to fall back on the sofa intent on resting, "Oi Miyagi, is the air conditioning broken? It's not very relaxing trying to recuperate in my new home in this annoying heat after I've just finished moving all of my things in."

"No, the air conditioning works, but it's not on high." Miyagi replied while to himself instead replied, '_You're welcome for the help, not to mention the invitation in the first place brat. -_- Though it is really hot in here, I should take him out for ice cream.'_ *smirks at this thought* Looking at the thermostat he adjusted the temperature while finishing his reply to Shinobu, "It's probably only this hot in here because of all of the moving around we were doing and the door being open the whole time. Do you want me to turn the AC up?"

"Yeah, sure. Man I'm tired! I'm surprised we got all of this done in one day!"

"Yeah. Hey Shinobu-chin, especially now that we are living together, don't forget you can tell me anything that is on your mind." '_Since you have a tendency to not tell me things and make it my fault later'_

"Uhuh…" Shinobu absentmindedly replied leaning his head on the back of the couch closing his eyes.

*sigh* '_I don't think he was listening. That little brat._' "And another thing, even though you have your own room you can sleep in my bed whenever you need to." Miyagi chuckled at his statement.

"Wh-What? Why would I sleep in your bed when I have my own? Hmph!" Shinobu folded his arms to cover his now racing heart beat and looked away hiding his red face. He was set on acting like an adult to be closer to Miyagi, so he didn't want to give in to the Miyagi loving side of him.

Miyagi, feeling blown off thought, '_What's his problem? I thought he would be happy… Whatever._' "So then why did you move in if you didn't want to spend any time with me?" *arrogant pout*

"Ah! No! It's not like that! I…" Shinobu quickly turned and reached out his hand to reach Miyagi who sent him a smile declaring his victory. Miyagi's sudden expression made Shinobu's cheeks darken and him unable to finish his sentence.

"You?" Miyagi asked still staring at Shinobu.

How could he be teased like a child so easily! Angry at Miyagi Shinobu shouted, "I… I do want to be with you! Hmph! I'm going to go take a bubble bath!" Shinobu left the room without turning back.

*The bathroom door slams shut* Miyagi, leaning on the wall next to the thermostat laughed to himself, "Hm!" *smile* "I believe that you are getting deeper and deeper into my heart you terrorist. What will you do once you have broken all of my walls and reach the core of my heart, my reason to live?" Miyagi quietly spoke out loud for no one to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Part II:<strong>

Shinobu was really tired after the 4 rounds from last night and waking up early on his day off to move in. Starting to undress he thought, '_I'm so glad Miyagi asked me to live with him! That must mean he does care about me right? I should do something to thank him, but what… I heard the way to a mans heart is food, so I'll make him something super special for dinner! Maybe I should make stir fry cabbage but with beef and maybe carrots and bean sprouts!'_

He had just finished putting his clothes in the hamper smiling at his idea and opened the door to the bath when he heard the door right behind him open. His curiosity caused him to turn his head and face the intruder, but his embarrassment wouldn't allow him look up at his lovers face.

"W-What are y-you doing in h-here Miyagi?" Shinobu blushed naked in front of his lover.

"I decided that taking a bath would be really refreshing and this is my house after all." Miyagi halfheartedly replied.

'_Why is this brat so adorable?_' thought Miyagi as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Still looking down Shinobu clenched Miyagi's sleeve, "Are you going to take a bath with me?"

Miyagi, unable to resist the adorableness of his Shinobu, quickly raised his large warm hands and rested them on Shinobu's now even darker red cheeks. He lifts his face up to his and showed Shinobu his collected sexy black eyed perfectly set on his face. Now looking directly into Shinobu's big shimmering grey eyes his lust became uncontrollable and without a word his lips dive into Shinobu's. Miyagi's attack startled him for a moment making his body tense. When his tongue played with Shinobu's lower lip Shinobu started relaxing his body and reflexively opened his mouth a little.

With body and mind now collected and wanting Miyagi for himself, Shinobu wrapped his arms tightly around his lovers neck and joined Miyagi in their game of tongues. Thinking he has won dominance explores the inside of Miyagi's mouth.

Miyagi separated his lips from Shinobu's and stared into the eyes of his dazed little lover. "Hm" Miyagi let out a laugh when he saw Shinobu's face, "Shinobu-chin, did you fill the bath?" *innocent grin*

"No, I just got in here when you walked in!" *pout* 'I didn't even get to the bathtub yet! Geez!'

"Ha ha!" Miyagi chuckled at Shinobu's red face glowing under his tightly pressed lips and needy but determined eyes, "Okay then can you? Then we can play together!"

"The bath isn't for playing, but I have to do it anyways so ok." Trying but unable to hide his happiness and embarrassment Shinobu, smiling, ran to the bath as Miyagi put his clothes in the hamper on top of Shinobu's and thought about the days they will spend together, but then he started to worry, '_I wonder how long he will want to stay with me. He has his whole life ahead of him so I should let him go when he wants to... I wonder if I will be able to after coming this far… I wonder if he's serious about this or not, am I even serious about this? I think I am, but I want to keep it a secret from the Chairman and my ex. So does that mean that I'm not serious? He probably feels the same… I wonder-' _*sshhhhhhh*_'Oh! The bath's almost full!' _Miyagi wrapped up his thoughts and peeked through the doorway at Shinobu.

When he was finally unable to keep his distance he starts his attack! "Shi-No-Bu-Chiiin!" yelled Miyagi as he clasped his arms around his Shinobu's thin but strong arms and chest making them both fall into the just filled bath.

"I love you!" He said while nuzzling Shinobu's hair. '_I think I will be serious as long as he needs me to.'_

Miyagi Licked and sucked on Shinobu's fair skinned neck while his hands slowly felt the warmth of Shinobu's skin. The gentleness of his lovers hands searching his chest made him moan in enticing pleasure. "mmm… Miyagiii" He wanted more of his Miyagi, as much as he could possibly get.

"Yes my little terrorist?" Miyagi's low smooth voice resonated in Shinobu's willing ear sending Shinobu into a daze.

Shinobu's face grew even darker as he tilted his head back to look up at his partner. Though he was ready to ask his question he stuttered at the sight of the beautiful smile coupled with endearing eyes forever looking only at him. "I… you… I want you to take responsibility now!" Shinobu's words were a little confused and loud but Miyagi knew they were full of love and desire.

With that Miyagi loosened his grip of his precious Shinobu and set him on the baths edge facing him. Newly positioned Shinobu could now see his loves face '_This smile that was so engrossing upside-down is gorgeous upside up! I'm going to spend my forever with him' 'How is this little brat so cute? I can't believe how much I love him! I am defiantly without a doubt serious about keeping him!'_

With a passionate kiss Miyagi made Shinobu's dreams come true. Shinobu embraced him and Miyagi's hands slowly traced the boy's arms from his hands to his shoulders to his chest. There his thumbs simultaneously circled and played with Shinobu's now hard and red nipples, "unaa…"

Though they were in the warm bath, the warmth of his lovers hands as they searched his body comforted and excited him causing him to jump towards each touch. His hand trailing down Shinobu's torso swept down to his thighs. He rubbed his inner thighs and his arm brushed against Shinobu's already hard length causing it to tense more.

"mmmm…"

Miyagi's hand found its way to the base of Shinobu and his mouth soon followed.

"ahh… Miyagi" The boy gasped as his tip was rubbed and his length licked. Miyagi wanting more and more sucked and brought him in deeper and deeper.

"Miy haah… ah…Miyagi" He groaned as he moved his hips in rhythm to Miyagi's pumping action, "Suck" ordered Miyagi placing three fingers in Shinobu's mouth.

Shinobu did as he was told, wrapping his tongue around the digits trying to take in the taste of his Miyagi. Those fingers then entered Shinobu one at a time, each waiting for permission given by a sweet moan.

"Miyagi I need y-you… inside… inside me!" Shinobu knowing what he wanted couldn't wait for Miyagi's gentleness. He needed him so satisfy his enflamed craving. '_He's so cute!_' Miyagi thought as he reached to kiss his little lover. He positioned himself to enter Shinobu and giggling in his mind he teased Shinobu; slowly he stopped pumping the boy's arousal and instead held it in his hand while flicking the tip with his thumb. His tip played with Shinobu's entrance before poking in and out, each time he felt him tighten, "ahh…Miyagi! St-Stop teasing me!", he moved in gently as not to hurt his little lover until completely in.

Shinobu could feel the warm tears in his eyes and the color rising in his cheeks, "Miyagi! Ahh! I want… Miyagi… please…" was all he could manage between moans. His mind was barely clear enough to form the sentence.

Miyagi entered hitting that exact spot that brought Shinobu pleasure. With each moan their thrusts came more in sync with each other and Miyagi found himself deeper and deeper in Shinobu.

"Miyagi… ah… come, ahh… I need to nahh… I need to come!" he tried hard to form the sentence in one go, not being able to control all of the sensations inside him he wanted to give into the feeling but he couldn't release while Miyagi held his manhood.

"Don't worry Shinobu, ahh… Let's come together, uhhh." He suggested between what little breaths he could get.

"But Miyagi! Ahh… I'm going to burst... Ah!" Shinobu and Miyagi could feel the warm pre-come flow and the erotic twitching in Shinobu and that excited Miyagi more bringing him closer to his climax.

They both got closer and closer to their climax with each and every powerful thrust. Miyagi let Shinobu's manhood free which instantly covered his stomach with the ferocious shots from the finally free Shinobu. This feeling only encouraged what was inside of Miyagi to release, filling Shinobu with his warm loving seed.

"Ahh!..." They both released their excited breath in unison and gazed into each others eyes. So tired yet so excited they embraced each other silently for a while.

"I love you so much Miyagi!" he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around his Miyagi.

"I love you too Shinobu-chin. Wanna know something cute?" The smirk on his face made him look so sexy thought Shinobu.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Your face is completely red Shinobu-chin! Even your ears!" *Smile*

"St-Stupid old man! Whose fault do you think it is!" His cheeks darkened to be what seems as dark as humanly possible.

"Mine!" *grin* "I of course take full responsibility for every cute face my Shinobu-chin makes!"

He pulled him in close and lightly pecked him on the lips, "I really love you Shinobu-chin"

In the bath they exchanged kisses reassuring each other of their love before they eventually decided to wash each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Part III:<strong>

Shinobu, now fully clothed, walked in the living room and found Miyagi casually lounging on most of the couch in only jeans with a towel on his head looking up at him lovingly.

"Yo!" Miyagi greeted him with a '_Come over here!_' smile. Miyagi woke up in a really good mood today and the lack of Shinobu's stubbornness makes him want to be close to him.

With no warning Shinobu jumped onto Miyagi, hugging him, burring his red face in his large chest, "I-I love you the most… just so you know!"

"Nope, not possible, but you can try." '_Damn! I didn't know they made kids this cute! Is it all kids or just Shinobu?_' Miyagi thought to himself while holding Shinobu close to him never wanting to let him go.

Shinobu happily thought '_This is our forever!_' while smothering Miyagi.

With his thought this morning in mind Miyagi started to suggest something to Shinobu, "Oh! Hey Shinobu-chin! Do you want to go out and get some ice cr-"

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"I think it's yours Shinobu-chin."

"Huh? Okay. Be right back." Shinobu said leaving the happy peaceful room to answer the call that would be hell in disguise as a blessing.


	2. My Problem

**Junjou Terrorist Act 11: Is My Forever Your Forever?**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Junjou Romantica or anything like that<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long! I had school, work, sports, and all that other nonsense, but i finally got it done! Yay! I really hope you guys like this story! Th reason there are parts1-3 is because those sub chapters all tie together into the whole chapter, and writing 3 chapters and releasing them as one takes a while. <strong>**Since this is the first story I tried really hard on I really want it to be at its best! Also! I thought of this before the actual Junjou Romantica Terrorist Act 11 came out (it hasn't yet ):), so if another one does come out then I won't go through the trouble of changing the title, so remember that this is just a 'you should know what happened through act 1-10 for maximum understanding' this isn't meant to replace the actual story or anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! and i drew a pic for this but it wont let me put the site :'( you have to delete the space between the fav .me cause that was the only way i could get it to stay<strong>

** fav .me/d4aihc5**

**Its is a pic of CH2 Part III and ita not amazing, but its like my 2nd computer drawing ever**

* * *

><p><strong>My Problem:<strong>

**Part I:**

Returning to the living room moments later he found it to be exactly the same, yet different somehow. His dear Miyagi again looked up at him with his sexy little crooked smile, but for some reason it made Shinobu's heart sink a little. He was deep in thought about the conversation he had just had when he walked in and saw that smile.

"What's up Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi's voice had a curious yet indifferent tone in it. It matched the new face he wore conveying a slight frown and a slightly wrinkled brow.

"N-Nothing... Anyways, Miyagi were you going to say ice cream!" Shinobu smiled so big his eyes squinted. Miyagi could sense that his Shinobu's smile was forced, but why? '_I guess he will tell me when he's ready, It's probably nothing. I'll just let it go for now._' But what was that call about? And who was it from? Was that the reason for Shinobu's act?

"Yes. I was going to say ice cream. Do you want to go out and get some? Though I think we are going to need lunch first. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Miyagi hinted a light smile and relaxed his features, not looking away from Shinobu. Shinobu could hear what sounded like subtle worry in his voice, only making him feel worse.

Looking at his toes curl up and tense then release again Shinobu tried shove the call from his mind and exclaimed, "Yeah sure! Let's go!" He ran up to his now standing Miyagi and tightly wrapped both his thin arms around Miyagi's left arm. Keeping his hold he rushed Miyagi towards the front door never wanting to let him go.

Confused, Miyagi protested Shinobu's pull, "Wait Shinobu. I have to get dressed first."

Realizing what he was doing Shinobu's eyes shot open and he quickly released his partner. "S-Sorry."

"It's ok Shinobu-chin. We don't have to be in such a rush. You wait here and I'll be right back." Miyagi's voice was soft as his large hand lightly ruffled Shinobu's hair before he disappeared to his room.

Shinobu leaned against the wall and sighed. Sliding down to the floor he tried to compose himself once more as to not worry Miyagi. He wanted to enjoy today with him before he had to face his caller but he couldn't stop thinking about the call. "sigh... get it together! It will all be okay... Yea..."

"Shinobu-chin" Miyagi now stood over him wearing a M uni tee, with his hands in his jean pockets he looked down at the top of his lovers head, "You ready to go?"

'_It doesn't look he's worrying about some small stuff. I'll get him to tell me so we can fix whatever's wrong and cheer him up._' For a moment Shinobu looked up at Miyagi with a blank expression, and in that moment Miyagi patted him on the head to reassure him.

"What was that for? I'm not a kid ya know." Shinobu protested but inside he loved the feel of his Miyagi's large hands on his head.

"Yes you are. Only a kid would sit here and sulk without telling me anything. It's kids like you that cause trouble Shinobu-chin." *genuine smile*

While wearing a combination of tinted red cheeks and Aggravated glaring eyes he stands with his arms tense by his side with tight fists he yells at the large man that stood in front of him, "What kind of response is that? I'm not causing any trouble for anyone. Am I!" His tone was hurt and defensive, and with that being everything he could think of Shinobu eventually relaxed his muscles and stood there lost gazing at his love with red cheeks, parted lips, and softening eyes completely defenseless.

"Shinobu-chin", His eyes, not severing from Shinobu's, drew closer until a new sensation let them close. Their lips met and Miyagi softly kissed Shinobu, melting all of his own thoughts, except the thought of how cute Shinobu just looked.

*grrrrr* *grrrr*

Lifting his head and gazing into Shinobu's eyes Miyagi chuckled, "Hm! Shinobu-chin was that your stomach? I bet you're really hungry since you haven't eaten lunch and it's already 5." Miyagi wore a small smile and had put his hand back in his pocket. "Lets go eat."

"O-Ok..." Shinobu obediently got up and followed Miyagi out the door holding tightly onto his sleeve.

"So where do you want to eat Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi looked down at the boy clinging to his arm and smiled.

"The café across the street from the flower shop is ok if you want to go there, but it doesn't really matter." Shinobu met his gaze and simply stared at Miyagi.

"That's fine. Get in Shinobu-chin." Miyagi opened the door on the passenger side for Shinobu like a gentleman.

"Th-Thank you." Miyagi thought Shinobu's embarrassment was cute, but he was still a little worried about what got Shinobu so upset. He didn't let either of these thoughts be shown on his stern face.

About half way there Miyagi decided to ask about what was bothering them both, "Nee Shinobu-chin. Was that call from this morning important?"

*silence*

"What was it about?"

*silence*

"Who was it from?"

*silence*

"You're supposed to answer adults when they are speaking to you."

*silence*

_'There is only so much I can take brat! Why wont you answer me!_' "Sigh… I just want to know if you are okay. I-I'm worried about you Shinobu."

Shinobu looked up at Miyagi's face, he was facing the road and had a serious look but he also had tinted cheeks. Shinobu blushed and looked away, "I-It's… I'm fine."

"Sigh… Okay." _'I guess that's all I'm going to get from him…' _

* * *

><p><strong>Part II:<strong>

*stare*

*stare*

*stare*

With a menu standing up in his hands, Miyagi secretly stared at Shinobu concerned about their previous conversation, '_Why is he so stubborn! He practically squeezed my arm off clinging to it, but when I ask him what's wrong he shuts off! He better not of have gotten himself into trouble… Maybe the chairman knows something. I'll call him later. Right now my focus needs to be on this brat._'

*stare*

*stare*

*stare*

Shinobu, unaware of Miyagi's stare silently stared mindlessly at his menu, '_This pisses me off! How could he possibly think I would agree to that after I finally got this close to Miyagi! Well he doesn't know about us, but still! I wonder if Miyagi will choose my side…? He will! I'm sure of it… He'll be on my side because he wants to be with me! Otherwise he wouldn't have asked me to move in with him… _' at the end of his thoughts he sincerely looked up at Miyagi's fixated eyes, "eek!" Shinobu instantly looked back down, '_Why is he staring at me?_' Looking up at his partner again he asked, "Wh-What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Do you know what you want yet?" Miyagi replied not one second to soon nor one second too late, hiding his thoughts he kept his eyes fixated on Shinobu, not changing faces at all.

"N-No. Not yet…" Shinobu's reply was light and trailed off into nothing. He was now 100% focused on the menu that lay before him, both trying to keep busy and to avoid Miyagi's stare.

_'Chh. I bet he did get himself into trouble. With his attitude he just goes around asking for it, I mean before my wedding rehearsal he didn't even try to get away from those thugs. He's such an idiot… sigh… did he get a call to set up a fight? I don't think so, but maybe… He might have failed a test. No, he would have told me about that… I don't think he would be this upset from skipping school so… what is it...? Is he even getting along with everyone in school?_' Miyagi pondered the thought for a few minutes,_ 'Is he getting along with his class…? Shit… I don't even know… I feel like I don't know him at all… It's cause that brat never tells me anything.'_

The waitress came to take their order, breaking his train of thought. She took their orders while only staring endearingly at Shinobu who didn't notice. "Thank you, your food will be out in a few moments, may I take the menus?"

"Here Shinobu-chin." Miyagi still staring at Shinobu held out his hand for the menu. Shinobu, who was only half coherent at the time looked up at Miyagi and snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh here." Shinobu handed Miyagi his menu, their eyes still fixated on each others. Miyagi held the menus up for the waitress who was slightly upset about being ignored. She took them and quickly walked away, leaving the two lovers stuck in each others gaze.

"Nee… umm… Miyagi…" Shinobu now looked away, sipping his drink.

"Ye-es?" *clears throat* Miyagi was so anxious to hear what Shinobu had to say, but in trying to hide it his voice cracked.

"Well… What if…" *silence* "Never mind. It's not important anyways." The confidence in Shinobu's voice was taken by his own fear and disappointment. _'I'm going to have to tell him eventually anyways, so why can't I get the words out! I'll just think of how to phrase it better…_'

'_It's not important...What does that even mean? What the hell is he trying to do to me! What could possibly be wrong with that brat! Is it really so bad that he can't tell me? No, if it was really bad then he should defiantly be able to tell me. After all according to him we are lovers bound by destiny. Even if we are lovers, I don't know a whole lot about him. But I love him… and I trust him… Yeah. I do trust him. So does he trust me..?. Of course he does...! I think… You're supposed to trust each other in a relationship. If he loves me and he trusts me, then why can't he tell me? Is it because he loves me that he can't tell me? *ha!* This isn't a shoujo manga! That can't be it! So then, realistically… the only possible reasons he won't tell me what's bothering him are… are because he doesn't trust me... or even because… he doesn't love me…?_'

*clank* "Here is your food sirs. Is this okay?" The same waitress came out with their orders and without wanting to pry and trouble them she took a step back to wait for their response.

"Huh? Oh yes, thank you very much" Miyagi replied with a smile before she took her leave. "Oi Shinobu-chin. Our food is here." His voice was stern but had a concerned ring to it.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Itidakimasu!" Shinobu silently ate, ignoring Miyagi and still thinking about what to say next.

"Itidakimasu." Miyagi still looking for answers in Shinobu's reluctant eyes started eating, taking small bites at first, still focused on Shinobu. As he remembered how hungry he actually was he took larger more filling bites, happily stuffing his face.

They both finished at about the same time and the waitress cleared their plates leaving them there with only their drinks and each other. Miyagi couldn't stop questioning himself about Shinobu's feelings once he got over his food rush. It got to the point where he was so concerned about their relationship that he completely forgot about Shinobu's problem, '_He's the one who said it was destiny. We just moved in together, but does that mean he completely loves me and only me? Completely… Only… Only me…? What's with these words, where did they come from! There's no way there's someone else… He couldn't have… He wouldn't have… Would he?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Part III:<strong>

"Miyagi!" Shinobu was sitting on a near by park bench and boldly waved Miyagi over to him.

Miyagi was thinking about Shinobu and their relationship. He had lost his inner composure trying to figure out what was going on with them. Though he desperately wanted to know, he was a little scared to find if the truth was against him. Trying to act like the mature adult he was, he decided that if Shinobu was happy then it would be okay, but his flustered emotions were already fighting his thoughts. He walked casually towards Shinobu wearing his usual indifferent face carrying two ice cream cones. "Here." He handed Shinobu the vanilla ice cream cone and sat on the opposite end of the bench Shinobu sat on. Three feet apart could never be farther apart then it was now. Contemplating, both lovers ate in silence.

Shinobu was working up the courage to tell Miyagi his news, as he was approaching his full potential his mind grew less attached to what was going on around him and his desire to tell Miyagi engulfed him.

Miyagi glanced over at Shinobu's hardened face and abandoned his patients. He stood in front of Shinobu and lifted the boy so he stood on unsecure legs and wore wide surprised eyes inched from Miyagi's cold serious stare.

"Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi called out to his lover in a stern deep voice, "Do you completely love only me?" Shinobu was still in Miyagi's hold, whether it be his arms supporting him or his eyes constricting him, Shinobu was trapped, unable to move. "Y-Yes" being the only word that could squeeze out of Shinobu's overflowing mind.

Not letting Shinobu gain any ground Miyagi strikes Shinobu's heart with his demand, "Then tell me what is bothering you."

Unable to contain the emotions, the words, the thoughts condensing and swelling in his consciousness, he releases them all in one scream, "MIYAGI!" The boy wrapped his arms around his lover and buried his face in Miyagi's broad warm chest, "Whaaahhh! *sniff* Whaah!"

Miyagi was surprised by Shinobu's sudden act that he was at a loss of words. With a blank mind he held Shinobu close to him and petted his head, "Calm down Shinobu-chin. Take deep breaths." Miyagi wasn't sure why Shinobu was in hysterics, or what to do with him. He lifted his eyes from Shinobu and looked around, trying to find some clue as to what to do. He found almost everyone in the park stopped in their tracks staring at the young man bawling his eyes out being held by a mysterious middle-aged man.

"Oi, Shinobu-chin. Lets go." Miyagi simultaneously grabbed Shinobu's hand and led the sobbing boy out of the park.

Shinobu, trying level his head, was now sniffling and wondering what was going on. While he was stumbling trying to keep up with Miyagi he quickly wiped his eyes with his free arm and looked up at his lover. Before he was completely taken by Miyagi's slightly furrowed brow highlighting his sexy dark slanted eyes perfectly set above his moist set lips enchanting him, he swiftly blinked the thought out of his eyes. "Nee Miyagi." *sniff* "Where are we going?" *sniff*

Miyagi looked down at Shinobu, "You've stopped crying"

"Of course I've stopped crying! *sniff* How can anyone cry in peace while being dragged to who-knows-where like this!" *sniff*

"We are going to the car. Anyways, isn't it a good thing that you have stopped crying?"

"I never said it was a bad thing! Stop jumping to conclusions old man!" *sniff*

"Shinobu-chin I wasn't jumping to conclusions…" In mid thought Miyagi suddenly made a realization, '_Wait. He said he loved only me and he was able to cry, no not cry, but start wallowing in public clamping on to me, so then there isn't someone else right? I might have just jum- not going there._' Miyagi cut off his thought before he could admit defeat and opened the back door of the car for Shinobu. A little confused and barely sniffling Shinobu got in and looked up at Miyagi who didn't close the door, but instead motioned him to scoot down. Shinobu started to crawl to the other end of the small car when Miyagi took his previous seat. The door closed just as Shinobu reaches the other side and was about to sit down from being on all fours crawling when a pair of large strong hands groped Shinobu's waist and pulled him to Miyagi. Shinobu sat sideways on his lap against the car door, looking to his love. Disoriented, Shinobu's heart skipped, and his limp body lay still as Miyagi threw one of his legs over Shinobu's and he dropped Shinobu from his lap onto the seat in-between his legs. He held Shinobu's back in one hand as to support him and with his other hand he held his lovers chin and turned him so they are face to face. His position was not to insinuate naughty things, but to keep Shinobu from running away when he was questioned. Shinobu was keeping secrets and Miyagi was fed up with not knowing what was tearing his love apart.

"Miyagi?" Shinobu said in a confused whisper as he looked up at his captors face. He was thinking those naughty things completely unaware of Miyagis motivation.

Miyagi gazed at his little hostages big eyes glowing on his warm pink cheeks, "Shinobu-chin tell me what is bothering you." Miyagi spoke with a subtle welcoming smile complimenting his gentle quiet words that pierced through Shinobu's disorientated mind causing his heart to pound louder in his love struck chest. Without being able to organize his mind his innocent thoughts started to steadily pour from his heavy knotted heart.

"Miyagi…!" Shinobu's eyes started to water as he spoke, "What i- *sniff* what if I leftJapan?" *sniff* Shinobu's sudden vague question caught Miyagi off guard. His tears built as he continued to look into his Miyagi's confused and surprised wide eyes. Miyagi was speechless as Shinobu's mind was rushing to, not purposely; fill with worry while waiting for Miyagi's response.

Composing his thoughts Miyagi tries to figure out what Shinobu meant, "Why would you be leaving?"

With a deep breath Shinobu began, "My father… he thinks I would be happier inAustraliawith my other friends." As he spoke he replaced his sorrow with anger, "My teacher called my father and told him that I don't include myself socially even though academically I'm doing great! Because of that my father thinks that I'm depressed living here!" The anger towards his authority was proven with his eyes if not his tone. He finished his rant with that hate still showing. His gaze not broken by his speech lingered on as he waited for Miyagi's response. He had finally told him that he was leaving, but how would Miyagi take it?

Miyagi was shocked and almost didn't believe that Shinobu was leaving. Though he was still unaware as to why he felt so dejected by Shinobu leaving. He wondered if it was because he didn't think that after all this Shinobu was actually willing to leave, or if it was really because he didn't want Shinobu to leave him. With confusing mixed emotions he looked into Shinobu's scared and angry eyes feeling a little useless and scared himself. He wanted to protect Shinobu, and right now he just wanted to take away Shinobu's pain, he wanted to make sure he did what would make him happy.

"Shinobu-chin, how are you doing in T University?"

"I'm in the top 10 in all of my classes." Shinobu's face showed his seriousness in this situation as well as his resentment to it.

"No Shinobu-chin, are you happy here? Do you have any close friends from school? What about the girls there? Since you're cute you should be popular with them." He didn't know why, but that last part kind of stung his heart a little.

"Everyone in school is boring. And… I have Miyagi." Shinobu tightened his hold of Miyagi's arm as his face became flustered.

Miyagi should have expected this answer, but his surprise in Shinobu's comment made him think, '_Is it really okay for it to be me? Can I make Shinobu happy?_' Suddenly his thoughts were spoken directed towards his audience, "What if it wasn't me? Would you go back happily if 'destiny' didn't choose me for you?"

"Destiny had to choose you though. You're the only Miyagi…" Shinobu spoke about their destiny as if it were a fact rather then a boys dream.

"Well what if it chose someone else for you?"

"It could only be you Miyagi." '_He still doesn't believe that we are destine to be together_.' "But if you went toAustralia too then I would go. I've lived there from when I started high school to when I came here and found you again."

"Again? The first time I met you was at the rehear- Oh yeah. You said you saw me in the library before."

"Yea. I lived in Australia for most of my grade school years and made some friends, but in middle school I came back toJapanand I saw you almost everyday in the library or the book store. That's why it's destiny!"

'_Destiny? Isn't it just a coincidence though? That's not right... I can't believe in what he believes in. I know that I won't be able to make him happy. I have to do what's best for him, even if he doesn't see it yet. I'm sure he would be much happier living a normal life in Australia…_' Miyagi knew what his teacher was thinking when he saw Shinobu acting so indifferently, and maybe he would smile more there. "Shinobu-chin. You should do as your father says." His heart sank a little as he processed what he had just said, but he knew that keeping Shinobu was irresponsible. Maybe he did want to make Shinobu his to keep forever. Maybe he thought in the back of his mind. Maybe.

Shinobu was astounded by Miyagi's suggestion. Completely gone, both in mind and body he lays there. The boy wasn't trying to understand what the comment was, he was trying to understand why such a thing would come out of such a persons mouth. He wanted more than anything for Miyagi to tell him to stay with him. Though he didn't think it would happen, his hope that was condensed in the corner of his mind rapidly filled his consciousness when he finally told Miyagi. So why? To be heart broken was an understatement, Shinobu felt like he has been living his life in a story book created from his fantasies and that he had just now returned to reality where they were strangers. As if who he thought he was this whole time, all of his memories and everything he felt, was all a lie. Feeling alone and lost his aching heart had sunk and with no known way to express his feelings he could only shut off.

Incoherent and unfinished thoughts pounded in his head for only moments before causing it to overload and crash, '_Wh… Bu… Why… How… did… What…? H-h-he w-w-wha-wants… aw-way… but… then…if… how…I-I-I…_' His body lays limp and his expression holds no life except for the tears that were swelling in the corners of his exposed dilated eyes. Slowly his thoughts became composed enough to try to form words in his mind, '_He doesn't want me to stay with him… He doesn't believe in our destiny… He doesn't… doesn't he… h-h-he… he doesn't love me and he probably never did…_'

Blinking his tears and his disappointment away the boy searched for the only one who could validate what he thought he heard, the only one who could confirm his doubts, the only one who; unknowingly to him; started to regret what he had said, and the one who almost told his most precious Shinobu to never leave him. He looked up at his only one, at his Miyagi with tear cleared eyes and a now focused anger rapidly filling his previously lifeless form. Progressively his mind began to function again and with this progression grew his anger to mask his sorrow. His face warmed with color and his expression starting to twist his breaths deepens, sucking in all the life in the air that he had just lost. And with the life he obtained life he protests Miyagi's captive hold on him. With the back of hand Shinobu smacked Miyagi's caressing hand away from his hold on Shinobu's face. His anger thought to be directed at Miyagi turned back to himself a little for slapping him, but that guilt was quickly overcome by his desire to get away before he is hurt more.

Miyagi felt uneasy, but he didn't understand why Shinobu was so upset. Shock overtook Miyagi's face when Shinobu slapped him. He was hurt and frustrated when Shinobu slapped his hand away, especially since he was trying to think of the best way to cheer Shinobu up at the moment it happened. As Shinobu grew to be more upset the worse Miyagi felt about how he escaladed it, he couldn't help but to blame himself and that was pissing him off. Shinobu started to get up when Miyagi strengthened his hold on his little Shinobu-chin. '_Wait! Don't go_!', not a complete thought but the feeling Miyagi had expressed itself in these words as he tried to control Shinobu.

"Let go of me!" The more Shinobu struggled, the more every other feeling inside of him pushed through and cracked his protective wall of anger. As his emotions mixed and pushed against his cracking shield his previously refrained tears poured endlessly down his burning cheeks.

"Let me go! You don't even want me here!" Shinobu's efforts became more forceful trying to cover up the pain those words brought him. Miyagi's heart instantly stung where it had been stabbed by his own piercing guilt and regret. All he could do inside was deny that that was the truth, deny that that's what he said, and deny that that's what Shinobu believed. He wanted so badly to tell Shinobu that that was wrong, that he didn't want him to leave, but he couldn't. To tell such a kid such a lie, even in an effort to cope with it himself, was way too irresponsible. But he couldn't take seeing Shinobu torn up like this for long.

"Shinobu-chin! Listen to me! I just want what's best for you!" Miyagi screamed to Shinobu in an effort to make contact with the hurt child. "Shinobu-chin", Miyagi repeated in a strict smooth low voice, demanding Shinobu's attention.

Shinobu jumped at the sound of Miyagi's demand and suddenly stopped squirming about. He couldn't stop the tears or close his eyes, but he could, and did look away from Miyagi's being. The terror of what Shinobu had thought was to come next pounded so loud in his head that he was unable to control him limp body.

Sensing that Shinobu was scared to death of every work to come out of his mouth he thought for a moment on what to say. Then pulling all of Shinobu into his arms he embraced him tightly he spoke, "Calm down Shinobu-chin." Miyagi's usually indifferent shield that surrounded his every word was cracked revealing an unevenness in his voice. His breaths were long and deep as he tried to calm himself down, and Shinobu who was pressed to his chest followed his example and steadied his breathing. Shinobu felt so comfortable in his protector's arms that he wasn't sure if he should stay or go. He thought it would be safer to go, but he couldn't get his body to move correctly. Instead of running away he clenched Miyagi's shirt and buried his face in his chest. An unexplainable gravitation pulled Shinobu in and no matter how scared he was or how angry he was, all he could do was get pulled in closer and closer.

"Shinobu-chin, you're going toAustralia… No matter what?" Miyagi looked down only to see the top of Shinobu's head. He wanted to know if he had any hope of Shinobu staying for his own sake or if he would leave like he was told.

Shinobu doesn't move, but he nods his head up and down against Miyagi, "They think I'm lonely" _'and I am without you'_ "and want me to go back to where I had a close friend." '_Even though I would rather stay with Miyagi, but he doesn't…_' Shinobu tightened his fist around a piece of Miyagi's shirt, holding it tight in an effort to relieve his suffering.

"So just prove to them that you aren't lonely if you're not. If you are happy here then show them. You could smile in class more or be with your friends more" Miyagi suggested in an attempt to help Shinobu stay, but for himself and not to be with his love.

"There is nothing really to smile about in school and no one is worth talking to. All I need to keep me company is Miyagi…" Shinobu's voice was muffled by Miyagi's shirt and died off. After a moments silence Shinobu lifted his head to sneak a peek of Miyagi's face, but when he looked up Miyagi was just an inch away from Shinobu's rising face, waiting to be looked at by his cute Shinobu and when their eyes met he kissed him. Shinobu's eyes shot open with surprise, but as time passed he relaxed and gave in to Miyagi's lips.

When their kiss broke Miyagi smiled down at his little lover and let the feelings of his love and adoration flow through him. He wanted all of Shinobu now, but didn't think Shinobu was able to partake in anything strenuous right now. Though when he thought about tonight he wondered how much longer he will have with his love, "Hey, Shinobu-chin? When do you have to leave?"

Shinobu looked back down and gently closed his eyes, "My father wants me to be near my family as I decide whether I'm going. I have to be home in 3 days so I can think about it. If I am going then it will be 2 weeks later exactly." Shinobu's voice reflected how sad he is to leave, but he has too since Miyagi doesn't want to be with him.

Shocked that it was so soon Miyagi tried to bring both of their spirits up, "In 3 days… *sigh* Shinobu-chin, you're going to be mine alone for the next 3 days." Miyagi said in a serious tone.

Confused Shinobu looked up at Miyagi just to be subject to not the last surprise kiss.


	3. Shinobu's Surprise

**Junjou ****Terrorist****Act ****11: ****Is ****My ****Forever ****Your ****Forever?**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Junjou Romantica or anything like that<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I think I can only do one chaper a month, though I'm going to try to get them out earlier! I just have school, soccer, and work so it takes some time to get things done. But just so you know, I did Shinobu a little different on purpous here because we don't know much about him so he really could be like this sometimes! :) Sorrry for the wait, I hope you enjoy it! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobu's Surprise:<strong>

**Part I:**

Each with one of Shinobu's suitcases in hand they walked side by side, for what seemed like the last time. And even though they dare not say it aloud, both of them wanted to stay together inJapan.

Miyagi thought that saying what he wanted in this situation was too irresponsible and that coupled with the fact his Shinobu is leaving and there's nothing he can do about it just irritates him! Deep in thought, his frustration quickened his pace and without noticing he had almost reached the door. Standing alone on the porch he composes himself and looks for Shinobu who is barely past the front gate.

No matter how much he thought of running back, he still walked towards it. No matter how slow he walked, he would still reach it. No matter how still he would stand in front of it, he knows he would still be subject to being sucked into it, into the house. Shinobu had only one thing pulling him to it and that was Miyagi, how he thought he wanted him to leave and how he wanted him to tell him to stay, because after all without Miyagi there would be no reason to stay, but no reason to go either. There wouldn't really be anything at all. Right now, this very moment he does have Miyagi, so why was he giving it up just because of a few careless words spoken? Shinobu thought of this as he strolled up the walk. He DOES have Miyagi, how does that really give him reason to go…? '_No! He is defiantly my reason to stay! I want to stay with Miyagi! I have to tell him!'_ Now next to Miyagi he sees him reach for the door bell. _'No! Wait! I don't want to go! I don't want to go!_' Shinobu quickly stopped Miyagi by grabbing hold of his sleeve. They both looked into each others eyes, Shinobu's determined and Miyagi's numbed over. As his feelings swelled inside of him his voice raised, "Miyagi I d-"

"I love you Shinobu-chin. Please remember that I'm doing this for your own good." His eyes closed and he bit his lip when Miyagi patted his head. *ding dong* Almost in tears Shinobu hung his head and retreated from his confession feeling lost and alone, again.

The door that symbolized their separation had eagerly opened and a familiar woman in a beautiful red sun dress delicately stepped out, "Miyagi! Shinobu! Hii! I haven't seen you two since I last visited you!"

"Hello Risako-san, how are you?" Miyagi politely bowed as he replied.

"No Miyagi! It's Ri-sa-ko!"

Through their conversation Shinobu's anger built as he stood there, head down and eyes shut trying to control himself.

"Haha! Sorry Risako." Miyagi smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Good! You ready to go?"

"Yes, but I need to put this away first." Miyagi set down the suitcase and patted it lightly.

"Oh! I got it!" Looking into the house Risako shouted, "Zach-kun! Come and help Shinobu!"

His head still hung and his arms on his sides almost trembling. Shinobu's eyes shoot open when he heard that name. Racing through his mind he thought, '_What the hell is Zach doing here? Why is Oneesan dressed up and flirting with Miyagi? What the hell is going on here!'_

"Yes Risako-oneechan?" A tall blond man with a ribbon tied in a giant bow on his head appeared from the house and looked at Shinobu, "SHINOBU!" I've missed you!" He ran up to him and jumped on him like a puppy to its long awaited owner.

"Um… Who is this kid?" Miyagi asked with a confused look. '_When I called Risako-san to tell her I was dropping off Shinobu she said I didn't need to stay and help Shinobu unpack, but instead that we should go to lunch. She wanted to leave him alone because of the present she got him… Was it this kid…? How can that be? She said it was something he loves and that it will cheer him up. How is it a foreign kid?'_

"This is Zach-kun, Shinobu's old friend. He's going back with Shinobu." Risako gestured to the tall handsome 22 year old boy with an overjoyed smile who had his arms wrapped around the angry yet still Shinobu.

"I… see… Well we should get going Risako-san. Goodbye Shinobu-chin." Miyagi's heart sank as he said goodbye and turned away.

"Ok! Bye Shinobu! Bye Zach-kun! Watch the house for me while I'm gone!" She hung onto Miyagi's arm as they walked away.

"Tsk" Shinobu clicked his tongue in irritation. 'huh' Zach stopped waving goodbye to the two and looked at Shinobu's face slightly hidden by his dangling hair. He saw Shinobu's eyes narrow, consumed with anger and hip lips tight in equal frustration.

Zach flipped Shinobu around so that his angered face was to his warm chest. With a soft and comforting voice Zach tries to calm Shinobu, "Shinobu, it's okay. Lets go inside and talk about it okay?" He pulled his arms from being around him to rest on Shinobu's small trembling shoulders. "Come on Shinobu, lets go inside." He let his hands slide down Shinobu's arms, one of Zach's hands grasped hold of Shinobu's while the other reached for the suitcase Miyagi and set down. Carefully and slowly he led the obedient Shinobu inside his home and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Part II: <strong>

Shinobu tossed his suitcase aside and with his face buried in his hands he sat on his bed. The late-morning light shining through the window behind the bed, through Zach's eyes, made Shinobu look like a tortured angel surrounded by gods light. Color rose in Zach's eyes when he saw his angel sitting before him once again. _'Like when we were children… Geez, what happened to him now? He's always so emotional.'_

"Hmph! Oi Shinobu!" Zach chuckled and leaped for Shinobu on the bed. Zach wrapped his legs around Shinobu's small waist and his arms caressed his chest. Shinobu tightly pressed to Zach's chest, Zach gently whispered into Shinobu's ear, "Shinobu, its okay. C'mon."

Shinobu turned to Zach and looked up at his loving smiling face ana burst into tears. Totally defeated he cried, "Whhaaahhhh! W-Why a-a-are you h-here? Hic! Whhaahh! Why is Mi-Mi-Mi-Miya-gi with On-hic-oneesan? Sniff. I'm so-oo con-fu-us-sed! Whhaaahhh!"

'_He's so cute, he's exactly the way he used to be. He gets so temperamental when he's upset and since he doesn't cry unless he's around me I can see how his grandfather was worried. He must have been a real handful_.' "Shhh… Now now Shinobu. You're finally an adult. C'mon you know adult men don't cry. Its okay, you have to calm down so I can understand you, ok?" Zach squeezed Shinobu lightly and rubbed his cheek on the crying boy's head.

"I-I know a-asshole! Sniff! I-I just d-don-n't get i-it! Sniff!"

"Deep breaths Shinobu, in…huuuf and out…peeww" Their breaths now in sync, Shinobu's head slowly started to clear.

Shinobu backed out of Zach's hold just enough to put his hands on Zach's tear soaked chest. While looking down he saw the last of his tears drip from his eyes to his shirt, "Sorry. Sniff. I always do this. Sniff."

"Its okay Shinobu! You know I'm always here for you! Now what I don't get is why you didn't call me if you were worried about something!" Slightly angry but mainly joking Zach scolds Shinobu.

Shinobu quickly fixes his stare to Zach's face, showing his usual intense scowl plastered onto his red teary eyed, bright puffy cheeked face. Catching Zach's complete attention Shinobu, looking like a child who just threw a tantrum, started to yell, "It's not my fault! I just didn't want to worry you! You're always worried about my business! You should bud out! Humph!"

"So, I guess that means you don't want me to tell you why that Miyagi and your Oneechan are on a date?" Zach playfully smirked and rested his forehead on Shinobu's.

"I do want to know!"

"Nope! You told me to bud out!"

"I don't care! Tell me now! What are they doing together?"

"You really wanna know? Really, really?"

"Yes! Tell me Zach!"

"Ok, but don't blame me if you get more upset…" Shinobu's expression became worried during the pause in Zach's explanation, "So. What happened was they were on the phone talking about you and she said she wanted to go out to lunch with him to catch up and to talk about how you have been recently. I guess you see more of him then her cause she always asks him stuff when it's about you. Is he your tutor or something? I thought you were to smart for that, but he can always answer anything Risako-oneechan asks about you so he must know you well. I wonder if he is that guy from… Anyways! Apparently he said yes cause when Risako-oneechan hung up she was really happy and they were really cheerful together this morning. How did you all meetanyways?"

Shinobu was happy to know that Miyagi was so knowledgeable about him and his new features showed it much more then his tone, "Of course he knows a lot about me! He was my neighbor! And he is my Oneesan's ex-husband! And it's none of your business!"

"Aww, so you don't wanna know about me too? Like why I'm here?" Zach put on a fake pout for Shinobu to see.

"No! I don't! I don't care why you're here! I DO care about why the hell your stuff is in my room!" Shinobu pointed to the dresser with half the drawers pulled out and empty while the other half was overfilled with unfolded foreign clothes.

"Oh! Haha! Silly Shinobu! You know I don't like sleeping alone! I'm gonna share a room with you!" Zach grinned and hugged Shinobu, but was quickly pushed away by Shinobu.

"You're and adult man too! Hell, you're older than me! You should sleep in the guest room by yourself! Move your stuff and get out now!"

"Awww! But it's scawwy by mysewf! I wanna be with Shinobuu! Humph!" Zach crossed his arms across his chest and matched his emotions with an extremely stubborn pouty face.

Rubbing his temples Shinobu gave in after 5 minutes of watching Zach not budge, "sigh… Fine. You can share my room, but you have to unpack all of my things. Yaaawwnnn… I'm going to take a nap. I couldn't sleep at all last night." '_Because of Miyagi. It's his fault I'm al sore too. I mean really! All night? It's not like I'm not going to see him again. Right?'_

"YAY! Ok I'll put everything where it's supposed to go! Make sure you get more then 8 hours of sleep every night Shinobu!" Zach walked towards the suitcases while nagging Shinobu.

"Yawn! Yeah, yeah. G-night." Shinobu curled into a ball under the covers, half asleep, trying to convince himself he will see Miyagi again. Pretty soon he was out cold.

Zach was unpacking the last few things in the second suitcase and turned towards Shinobu as he asked, "Hey Shinobu where do you think this g- Oh, he's asleep. I'll just put it on the desk." Zach put the _100 easy cabbage recipes_ book on Shinobu's desk and sat on the bed next to Shinobu. Smiling he contently watched him sleep. Zack's eyes were relaxed and his brows showed his ease, his cheeks pink and his lips raised effortlessly, failing to show his affection that overflowed inside of him. His tender smile slightly raised smile looked as relaxed and affectionate as his gentle eyes. No words could make it to the consciousness of his mind already filled with warmth and beaming trying to collect everything this moment could offer and keep its essence forever inside his mind. Zach hadn't realized how much he had missed Shinobu these past 3 years until he sat next to him and recalled everything Shinobu was to him.

Zach slid a strand of Shinobu's hair behind his ear and gave a light laugh, "Hm! You're just like a child Shinobu. You're so defenseless."

Zach laid down next to Shinobu, who had his back to him, and patted him on the head, "I missed you Shinobu, you could have called me at least once."

Shinobu, asleep, turned and curled up against Zach's broad chest. Zach's eyes widened in surprise and he wrapped his arms around him, "Shinobu your all cold." He pulled the covers up over them both and clamped onto Shinobu once again. Smiling at Shinobu he lightly spoke, "Geez, I don't know how you survived for this long with out someone watching over you all the time. Silly Shinobu, I love you." And with that, they slept for the whole afternoon.

At about 6 o'clock Shinobu woke up. Shinobu stretched his arms and legs out wide and almost hit Zach in the face. Yawning Shinobu relaxed and began to really wake up, "Hahh. I feel much better this time around." Sitting up Shinobu turned his head and noticed Zach lying on the bed next to him. Zach was lying on his back with his stomach showing with one hand up his shirt while the other rested on the hand Shinobu was holding himself up with. One of his legs hung off the bed while the other lay curled under Shinobu's legs. Looking at his pale doll like face with gently closed eyes and his mouth hung open showing a hint of drool fleeing in the corner Shinobu laughed, "Hahaha! Zach you sleep like you're still 6 years old! Wake up already!" Shinobu shoves Zach off the bed.

*Thud* "Ouch! What was that for?" Zach rubbed the back of his head and yawned.

Shinobu still laughing lightly replied, "haha! You wouldn't wake up so I pushed you off!"

"Haha! What? You didn't even try to wake me up before you pushed me did you!" Zach looked up from rubbing his head and saw Shinobu's red laughing face covered by his unruly frizzy bed head and burst out in laughter, "Bwahahahaha!"

"What's so funny!" Shinobu cheerfully asked, his eyes moist from excessive laughter.

"Haha! Your head Shinobu!" Pointing at Shinobu's new hairstyle he continued, "You have THE worst bed head ever! Hahaha!"

"What! I do not!" Shinobu blushed and started to comb his hair with his fingers before finishing, "Well you have drool all over your face! AND you slept with your shirt up!"

"What! Haha! I did not!" Zach wiped his face and began to laugh at himself too, "Hahaha! Geez I'm a mess! I'm almost as bad as you are!"

"Haha! What? You are worse then me!" Shinobu replied still trying to sort through his hair.

"Haha! Having some trouble there? Lemme help you!" Zach jumped on the bed making it squeak when he pinned Shinobu down, his hands clamping Shinobu's to the bed above his head.

"Haha! Get off me Zach! I can finish myself!" Shinobu and Zach were both laughing so hard their stomachs started to cramp.

Their fun was interrupted by a familiar voice calling them, "Shinobu! Zach-kun! We're home and we brought home some dinner! Did you eat yet?"

Pushing Zach off and standing up he fixed his clothes that were ruffled in his sleep and replied to Risako, "No! We'll be down in a minute!"

"C'mon Zach lets go eat. I'm starving." Shinobu held out his hand to help Zach up. Zach grabbed his hand and started walking towards the door when he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Hahaha! I told you you're worse then me! At least I can walk strait when I get out of bed!"

Zach sat up and looked at Shinobu's laughing face and smiled. Reaching out his hand he, in more of a demanding tone, asked Shinobu, "Haha! Hold my hand?"

"Haha, Ok. Let's go." The boys walked down the stairs hand in hand and met the two who called them at the bottom of the stairs.

Shinobu's eyes widened when he saw the man who was standing so close to his sister staring back at him, "Miyagi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Part III: <strong>

"Haha! No way! He really did that?" Risako said as they reached the front gate of theTakatsukiestate.

"Haha! Yes! Kids these days. I'm scared to know what the rest of my students do in their free time." Miyagi conversed while opening the front door of the house.

They both stepped inside and could hear the two boys laughing in Shinobu's room, "Haha! Having some trouble there? Lemme help you!" Zach's voice was followed by a squeaking thump.

_'What is going on up there?_' Miyagi wondered, and to Risako he asked, "So who is this Zach kid anyways?"

Risako chuckled at the boys, "Haha, Zach-kun is Shinobu's only real best friend. They've known each other since elementary school." In a less cheerful tone she continued, "He was the only one there for Shinobu during our parents divorce… I wasn't even there for him…"

Their conversation couldn't drown out the voices that echoed down the stairs. "Haha! Get off me Zach! I can finish myself!" Shinobu exclaimed in a breathless yelp.

"Oh." To himself Miyagi thought, '_So HE's who Shinobu was talking about…'_

"Shinobu! Zach-kun! We're home and we brought home some dinner! Did you eat yet?" Risako's yell interrupted Miyagi's thoughts. She turned to Miyagi and spoke in a softer tone, "Zach has come over before, but I don't think you two have been properly introduced. Lets see… The last time he was over was when Shinobu was upset about your picture. I wonder what that was about. He doesn't normally get emotional about anyone else other than Zach. You must be like his role model!"

"No! We'll be down in a minute!" Shinobu's voice resonated down to the two at the base of the stairs.

_'My picture…? The one of sensei…? But what… OH! That kid… The foreign one that Shinobu was friendly with. I guess he grew up and learned some Japanese.'_ Miyagi processed his new information.

Shinobu yelled in the same tone, "Haha! I told you you're worse then me! At least I can walk strait when I get out of bed!"

Miyagi's mind wandered to naughtier things with every bit of their conversation he heard. _'Why is Shinobu laughing so loud? What the hell were they doing? In bed?'_

Hearing footsteps on the stairs caused his head to turn. Looking up Miyagi saw the two boys walking side by side, their footsteps in sync and holding one and others hands. Their clothes and hair were a complete mess and their faces bright red and teary eyed. Miyagi's mouth dropped as his eyes widen in surprise. Just what was Zach to Shinobu?

The smaller of the boys looked down at Miyagi with the same astonished wide eyes, "Miyagi…"

Looking down at his supposed lover his joyous carefree being passed and his eyes narrowed in misunderstood frustration, '_Why did he come back with her? I thought I wouldn't see him again. Why the hell is he here!' _Shinobu's hand tightened around Zach's just at his brows tightened to his eyes.

Zach noticed Miyagi's gaze from when they came into view, and along with Shinobu's previous actions, feeling Shinobu's clasp on his hand woke the curiosity in him that could only be quenched with the revelation of the intensity of Miyagi' and Shinobu's relationship with each other. He worryingly looked to see what had become of Shinobu's expression. He didn't know what could cause him to get so angry like this at the sight of this man. Trying to decipher Shinobu's actions he thought to himself, '_Why is my Shinobu so tense? It was HIS fault Shinobu was crying earlier. Just who the hell is that old guy and what has he done to my cute little Shinobu? Wait… Is he…? He's tall and has shortish black hair, though he doesn't have glasses he did have a small black car… Is he that guy who kidnapped Shinobu the last time I visited! He is! He has to be! What the hell did he do to him! I'm going to kill him once I find out what the hell he did to Shinobu!' _As Zach's temper rose his hold on Shinobu strengthened.

With a forced smile Zach tried to sound cheerful, "Hello, you must be Miyagi! Right? I'm Zach Westly. You might not remember, but you saw me about 3 years ago. I was with Shinobu then." As he spoke Shinobu's name he pulled him closer to show that he is his and that he will be the one to protect him.

Miyagi gave a contorted smile with his response, "Oh really? I don't seem to remember. Sorry. You can't possibly hold me for not remembering one little boy who walked my Shinobu home on some winter day 3 years ago."

Zach's eye brow twitched at how conceded Miyagi's lie was, "Oh, your right. I'm sorry." Zach turned to Shinobu to cut off his view of Miyagi, "Wanna go sit and eat Shinobu?"

"No. I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going back up to my room." Shinobu's eyes hadn't left Miyagi until he turned to go up the stairs once again.

"Oh! I'll go with you and show you where everything is! We can go out to eat later because you ARE eating dinner!" Zach nagged Shinobu as he turned up the stairs as well.

"I don't care. Do what you want." A little loud Shinobu replied.

The door suddenly flew open and the chairman stumbled in, "I'm Home! Oh, everyone's here! I bought cake and sake!" The tall old man stood in the doorway holding a box of cake and two bags of sake, along with his suitcase and light coat in his hands. Seeing Shinobu and Zach still walking up the stairs he called them back down, "I heard from Risako that everyone was here so I told her to get some dinner that we can all eat together. Zach-kun bring Shinobu, it's time to eat. Come on Risako and Miyagi-san. Let's set the table."

Zach looked back down for a second and then ran to catch up with Shinobu, "Huh? Ok, I'll get him. Shinobu wait up!"

From the kitchen everyone could hear Zach preaching, "Hurry up Shinobu they are waiting on you! You have to eat a proper meal and I know you're hungry since you didn't have lunch."

"I know! I know! Leave me alone I'm coming!" Shinobu's voice always seemed to be a bit louder then called for but Zach thought it was cute.

When they reached the kitchen the chairman was already sitting at the head of the table and Risako and Miyagi were serving the food.

Risako looked at Zach while he was sitting down and chuckled, "Haha, Zach-kun you're just like a Niisan to Shinobu!"

"Really? Haha, only sometimes, he's always taking care of me!" Zach retorted with a big grin directed at Shinobu who went to sit down across from him.

Soon following Shinobu Miyagi sat down next to him, and then Risako next to Zach, across from Miyagi. The moods engulfing the table, were expressed in the tones of the conversation, ranged from those of admiration to those of worry to those of hate and mistrust. Risako started the dinner conversation by speaking to Miyagi, "Today was fun! We need to hang out like this more!"

"Yea, well I'll be free during this school break so we should! Then we can have dinner with the lovely Shinobu-chin and Zach-chan!" Miyagi rested his hand on the one Shinobu hid on his lap and smirked at his new name for Zach.

"Chan? I'm not a little girl ya know." Zach's eye brow twitched in anger at Miyagi's name calling.

"Haha! You act like one so I thought it was appropriate."

"No! Shinobu do I act like a little girl!'

Shinobu was trying to calmly eat his food and hide his flustered cheeked given to him by Miyagi's touch, "You do act like a girl."

Miyagi and Risako laughed though Miyagi's was more of an insult.

"I do not! How do I act like a girl?" Zach tried to block out Miyagi entirely and demand a reason from Shinobu.

"You act like you're my mother, who is a girl." Shinobu said before stuffing a chopstickful of rice in his mouth.

Risako and Miyagi burst into laughter at Shinobu's ridicules reason making Zach blush even more, "Well, that's only because you can't take care of yourself!"

The Chairman chuckled softly, "Hmhmhm. Kids these days." He spoke to himself smiling.

Shinobu's eyes narrowed, "I can take care of myself!"

Miyagi looked to Shinobu, "Oh can you now?"

"Yes! Of course I can take care of myself! It's you two who can't take care of themselves at all!"

"Hey, don't compare me to him!" The two demanded in sync.

"Haha! Good job you two!" Risako clapped for the two men with tempered expressions.

Their grandfather, the chairman, cleared his throat before speaking to the table, "Ahem! A friend of mine won 4 tickets to the amusement park, but they expire the day after tomorrow and he' busy this whole week so I took them off his hands. I'm too old to go so I want all 4 of you to go, if you're free."

Risako clapped her hands together, "Oooo! Let's go guys! Can we? It'll be so fun! Miyagi are you coming?"

"Um. I guess. Shinobu-chin do you want to go to the amusement park with me?"

Shinobu's eyes softened and his cheeks darkened by Miyagi's low gentle voice. Zach cut in their moment with his reply, "I guess I'll go since Shinobu's going."

Shinobu faced Zach and showed his flustered face and with his louder voice directed at Zach he spoke, "I never said I was going!"

"So you don't want to go with me Shinobu-chin?"

"NO!" Shinobu kept his glaring eyes but turned to Miyagi and paused. He was taken in by Miyagi's surprised and hurt face. In a flustered whisper Shinobu gave his answer, almost as if for Miyagi alone, "I guess I'll go… If Miyagi's going…" Shinobu looked down to hide his embarrassment.

When they all finished eating their grandfather went to his office to sort through some papers and Risako was in her room on a work call. Miyagi volunteered Shinobu and himself to cleanup and specifically said Zach was not invited. Zach was sitting on the couch pouting and watching TV.

Shinobu brought the last of the dishes to the sink where Miyagi washed them. Miyagi was still thinking about Shinobu and Zach and Shinobu's departure. No matter how he thought about it, it would still get him all worked up. He couldn't stop thinking about Shinobu. He wanted so badly to hold him and be able take in all of him. He wanted to hold him and kiss him so that with their lips locked he had no choice but to hold Shinobu forever, but did Shinobu really feel the same way? It was him who came up to Miyagi spewing destiny, but maybe him and Zach had something already. Considering theses thoughts took all of Miyagi's focus.

"Ah! Careful!" Shinobu exclaimed as he caught the falling cup Miyagi had just cleaned and dropped due to his lack of focus. Shinobu set the cup on the counter and tugged on Miyagi's sleeve to get his attention, "Nee! Miyagi are you ok?"

Without being able to hold it back anymore Miyagi grabbed Shinobu and pulled him into his chest. Miyagi buried his face in Shinobu's hair and softly whispered only a single word, "Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu's heart raced and his sensibility shattered as it only does when his Miyagi calls him. Grasping Miyagi's shirt Shinobu tilted his head up and his stability diminished significantly with the sight of Miyagi's loving gaze only inches away. Shinobu could barely mutter his coherent response, "Y-yes?"

Miyagi held the boy up and passionately slid his tongue past the younger's soft parted lips and reached the boy's warm tongue. Shinobu tried to pull Miyagi closer as Miyagi tightened his grip on Shinobu, though they were already as close as they could possibly be.

Zach looked up to see why it was so quiet and saw them embrace one and other. He thought his innocent Shinobu had been taken captive by the older man until he saw the sparkling eyes Shinobu looked at Miyagi with. Feeling isolated he watched in disbelief. _'What did that man do to Shinobu? There's no way they're lovers! It can't be! Shinobu would never fall in love with such an obnoxious old man! Right? There's no way in hell HE's taking away my Shinobu! I'll make sure of it!'_


	4. A Day with You

**Junjou ****Terrorist ****Act ****11: ****Is ****My ****Forever ****Your ****Forever?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry It takes me so long, I'm a proactive high school student, but i bet you don't really care XD ANYWAYS I was thinking of instead of taking like a whole month to update, like update weekly and do it one part at a time, it ads suspense! So I think either this week or the next i'm going to start doing that, please tell me if the weekly thing works out better for the people waiting! And tell me what you think so far! I really wanna know! I hope it's good thoughts! Well enjoy guys! 3<strong>

**Oh And PS: I don't think i mentioned this before but about Zach, he's not an OC though his personality kind of is. Wether you read the manga or watched the show, he's the 'foreign kid' and I figured that if they were close enough that he would visit Japan during the school year then they got to be pretty close! And I like Zach, but like everyone else I personally feel like he should bud out. though that's not how the story goes XP You just have to wait to see all the changes and what happens between them all!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Junjou Romantica or anything like that, though if i did i would be so happy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Day with You:<strong>

**Part I:**

At about 9am Miyagi pulled up to theTakatsukiestate and pressed the little round button on the intercom, *beep* "Hey, It's Miyagi, is everyone ready to go?"

A feminine voice sorrowfully replied, "Gomen! I have a super important business meeting that got rescheduled for today! I can't miss it so I'm not going with you three today. I'll tell the boys to meet you upfront though."

"It's ok, I get it. And alright, thanks." Miyagi was kind of upset that Risako couldn't go, but he was excited to go out with Shinobu at least once more before he leaves.

Shinobu and Zach soon make their way outside. The bright summer sun casted a brilliant light upon Shinobu that made Miyagi smile, but only for a second and then utter disgust took his face at the sight of Shinobu's counterpart. Shinobu was dressed up more then his usual tee-shirt and jeans, he worked some forest green high top converse with white socks barley showing, some fitting brown and white plaid shorts that cut right about 3 inches above the knee, a form fitting dark green tank top that showed an inch or two of his midriff, and an unzipped dark brown vest that met the lowest part of his belt loop. He matched hip look with a few leather bracelets and a leather belt. Zach wore the same 'cool kid' style with black and dark blue DC's and no show socks, Blue and purple plaid shorts tied with a black and white studded belt, a dark purple tee-shirt with a monochrome design, a large extravagant key hanging from his neck, his hair spiked up showing his studded earrings, and a few bangles around his wrist next to his leather studded bracelet. Their slender bodies were nicely shown in their fir clothes and their fair skinned arms were exaggerated by the color scheme.

Walking down his walkway Shinobu lowered his head in embarrassment to the clothes he was wearing since Zach forced him into them and Zach had his arms comfortably wrapped around Shinobu's neck and his head resting on his shoulder. Shinobu held onto Zach's arm trying to hide his embarrassment from his lover but Miyagi took their positions to mean something else entirely. '_Shinobu's so cute, but he's never been like this before. Why is he so clingy to that boy? Is there something deeper between them…?'_

"Ne Zach, who were you talking to on the phone last night?" Shinobu inquired as they walked towards the small dark car.

"Huh? You heard that?" Zach asked nervously.

"Not really, it's just that it woke me up. If you're going to talk on the phone for like an hour straight at 4 in the morning then do it in your own room!"

"Gomenasai! I thought you were asleep the whole time. If you would have said something I would have hung up."

Shinobu sighed the conversation away and a little upset added, "It's fine. Just don't do it again." '_He was probably talking to him since he hasn't seen him in a while, and he sounded so upset. I couldn't just yell at him to hang up, and I wasn't really awake. I just woke up for a second and fell back asleep. Whatever, He'll tell me later if I don't blow up on him like I usually do.'_

Zach blinked with confusion, '_Wow… He's being really understanding. His mellow tone is kinda creeping me out… I wonder if it's this guys fault he's all dazed.'_

When they reached the car Zach spoke first, "Ohayou Miyagi! It's such a beautiful day!" As he spoke he rubbed his cheek against Shinobu's as if he were indicating his possession.

"Ohayou Zach-chan. It is a beautiful day, isn't it? I hope we have a lot of fun." The sarcasm in his voice purely exposed. "Shinobu-chin, do you want to sit upfront with me?"

"Sur-" "Nope! Shinobu is mine! He's sitting with me!" Still holding onto Shinobu's neck Zack pulls him into the back seat of the car so that Shinobu is sitting on top of him. Zach undid his hold on the smaller boys neck just to wrap is long strong arms around Shinobu's waist.

"Zach! Let go of me! I don't want to sit with you! Baka!" Shinobu struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"It's ok Shinobu-chin. You're already in so let's get going." Miyagi didn't even look at the now dejected boy he was speaking to, but instead started the car.

As Shinobu was told to stay where he was he stopped struggling and sits in silence. Zach, seeing how Miyagi's words affected the boy, thought to himself, '_How can he say such a thing to him? Is he really Shinobu's lover or is he just playing with him…? He hurt Shinobu just like that… Shinobu is kind of fragile but for it to have this much of an impact, just what is Miyagi to Shinobu?_' While he was trying to understand all this Zach patted Shinobu's head and smiled at him when he looked up. Shinobu was so used to crying when he was around Zach that he lost his control for a second and his eyes started to tear. Knowing that Miyagi was there made him hold back his tears because he doesn't want to show his weak side to Miyagi. Trying to comfort him Zach wipes Shinobu's tears and hugs him tightly. When Zach undid his hug he still held Shinobu in his arms a foot away so he could see Shinobu's sullen face. Zach thought his face was so much cuter when he smiled, but he rarely did.

When he pulled Shinobu away and saw those eyes trying their hardest to stay strong but feeling wrong doing so Zach tried to take his mind off of it, "Hey Shinobu! Remember when we were in middle school and to get away from my mom we snuck out at night and went to the amusement park? There were so many colorful lights!"

Shinobu's eyes relaxed as he remembered, "Yea! And you bought me Taiyaki for the first time and I thought it was the best thing ever!"

"Haha! Yea! If there wasn't a Japanese cultural festival happening in the park that night then you would have never gotten to try it!"

"It was so warm that night. If your mom knew that we weren't home she would have killed you!" Shinobu said as he started to enjoy being with Zach.

"Yeah…" Zach's heart sank for a moment but Shinobu didn't notice and he quickly put on a cheerful mask, "Haha! It's a good thing we decided to camp out by the river that night!"

"Uhuh! The stars were really pretty. You don't see stars like that in the city." Shinobu looked forward to see Miyagi who was focused on driving and gave a little sigh. Why wouldn't Miyagi pay even a little bit of attention to him? He had to of still loved him because he kissed him the night before, though he didn't say he loved him…

Zach noticed Shinobu's confusion and started to whisper something in his ear, at that moment Miyagi looked back as he had done a few times before on their trip, unknown to Shinobu, to see what they were doing and make sure Shinobu was okay. He saw the drooping eyes of his lover shoot open and then freeze followed by a pat on the head from Zach and him saying, "I think that's what it is, especially when you consider what you were just thinking about."

'_Stars? Why would stars upset Shinobu so much?_' Miyagi thought and returned his eyes to the road ahead.

Just as Miyagi turned away Shinobu's terror struck eyes turned and saw the emotionless man looking ahead. Shinobu thought about what Zach had said in order to confirm his thoughts. ''_Shinobu, does it really sound like he loves you, or is he just using you for your cute face? You do have a girly face like Risako-oneechan.' But there's no way that's actually true. He doesn't even like Oneesan right? He has spent a lot of time with her recently…'_

Zach pulls Shinobu's head to his shoulder and lets him rest him while he thinks about his love. The radio softly playing in the background eased the two boys to sleep while Miyagi drove in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Part II:<strong>

"Shinobu-chin…. Shinobu-chin… Nee Shinobu-chin, wake up. We're here." Miyagi turned around in his seat to nudge the smaller of the sleeping boys, but who awoke first was the larger to Miyagi's disappointment.

"Yaaawwnn!" Zach stretched his arms as much as he could while being under Shinobu in a compact car. He laid one arm across Shinobu's chest to keep him close as he examined the parking lot they were in, "We here? Man I slept good!" Zach flaunted his being able to sleep with Shinobu like this to Miyagi and started nudging little Shinobu awake.

"huuh…?" Shinobu slowly rose rubbing his eyes. "So we're here?" Shinobu asked looking around.

"Yea. Let's go in." Miyagi's tone proved he was annoyed at Zach.

One by one they went through the procedures, going through the line, exchanging their ticket, walking through the detector, and getting their bags checked. Soon they were on the other side of the gate surrounded by colorful flashing lights and the sounds of laughter and high pitched screams.

Miyagi started to unfold his newly acquired map which showed the entire park and had a picture of every attraction. There was no way they could go do everything in one day!

Shinobu grabbed Miyagi"s arm to support himself as he looked past the older mans shoulders at the map. He has never been to an amusement park inJapanand he was so excited, though he didn't show it.

Miyagi looked to his side to see the boys face, "Where do you want to go first Shinobu-chin?"

Shinobu looked up at Miyagi and blushed at the sight of Miyagi's gaze and quickly returned his focus to the map, "Anywhere is fine."

"Ok then how about here?" Miyagi looks at the map and points to the largest coaster shown.

"If you want to." Shinobu's monotony answered.

_'Well roller coasters aren't really my thing, so how about…_' "How about here then?" Miyagi moved his index finger to the arcade left of the coaster.

"It doesn't matter." Shinobu Stubbornly replied. This ignorant side of him really got on Miyagi's nerves sometimes.

A little irritated Miyagi changed his approach, "We can go anywhere you want first Shinobu-chin."

Without thinking Shinobu whispered, "It doesn't matter where we go because I'll be wi-" Shinobu stopped himself as Zach's words come to mind, '_he's just using you.'_

"Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi wondered what he was going to say. He thought it was going to be something along the lines of, '_because I'll be with the one I love!_' or _'because I'll be with Miyagi"! And clamp onto him_, but then why did he stop? '_Was that not what he was going to say? It is kind of out of character but he does say some cute things like that sometimes. Maybe he said it without thinking and didn't mean it. Maybe he just wants to be here with Baka Zach.'_

Tired of seeing the awkward lovey-dovey couple Zach buds in, "Let's go there first!" He points practically strait up and a little towards the right at the at least 100 ft. tall drop tower, "It looks fun and it's right here! C'mon! Don't you wanna go on everything you can Shinobu?" Zach said smiling and already walking in that direction. The other two hesitantly followed without complaining too much.

In the end Zach dragged Shinobu on and Shinobu wasn't going down alone. The three were strapped in seats right next to each other and when they dropped Zach laughed, Shinobu yelped in the beginning but tried to hold it in, and Miyagi was so stiff he couldn't even open hip mouth to make a noise!

For about 5 hours strait they dragged each other on almost every ride and tried not to be sick. Zach was having fun but still watching out for Shinobu, who always got so light headed that he tripped a lot. He knew Shinobu was still confused and wanted him to forget about it for now since he was leaving to go toAustraliasoon anyways. Miyagi was in no shape to physically help Shinobu like Zach since he was in even worse shape, and he didn't even know what was wrong with Shinobu but he had some ideas. He thought it was because of how harsh he was about him going, but every minute with Zach makes him want Shinobu to stay. Though he still thinks it's the right thing to let him go, he doesn't want to 'let him go' with Zach per say. He knows that his loving Shinobu will hinder him and he did say to himself that he would let the boy go when it was time for him to move on in his youthful life, but it's just so damn hard.

"I'm going to be sick! Let's sit down." Shinobu got out in one lazy huff as he plopped himself on the nearest bench. They had gone on every ride that crossed their path and almost made a complete loop around the park so Zach gave in to Shinobu's request and sat down, ending the 'being dragged all over the place' part of the day.

Miyagi staggers towards them but stays standing, "Hey I'm going to go get something to drink. Does anyone else want anything?"

"No way, I'm going to puke if I drink anything right now." Shinobu lifelessly responded as he stabilized his insides.

"I'll get it. I don't trust you to carry anything of mine in that state. Plus I saw something really great a while back. You two wait here and don't move!" Zach warned as he ran off to where they had just come from. Miyagi silently agreed and went to sit on the same bench as Shinobu. Both of them were too tired to wonder exactly where Zach rushed off to.

After a few moments rest Miyagi strikes up a conversation, "Ne, how are you feeling Shinobu-chin?"

Without looking over Shinobu emotionlessly replied, "I feel like I'm going to be sick. Sorry Zach can be a little out of hand."

_'A little?_' Miyagi thought to himself. "Yea. I think I almost died 10 times over."

"You almost died? Are you okay?" Shinobu quickly spun around to check on his lover.

Miyagi blushed when Shinobu got excited about him, "I'm fine Shinobu. I was only kidding."

"I KNEW THAT! I was just checking…" Shinobu's voice cowered back as he finished speaking. "Zach is taking his time."

"Yea. He is taking a little while." Miyagi never looked away from Shinobu, though Shinobu had already turned to the direction Zach went when he spoke.

"I wonder where he went." Shinobu quietly said, almost to himself as he looked down trying to hide his faint smile.

"Ne Shinobu… Do you like (love) Zach-chan?" Miyagi quietly asked. After wanting to know what Zach meant to Shinobu for a while now, Shinobu's hidden smile was all he could take until he had to know.

"Of course I do." Shinobu looked directly at Miyagi's face when he answered and his eyes were so big and innocent. Thinking nothing of the question he wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed to admit it. "I have always liked (loved) him. Ever since I met him that one night when we were kids."

'_That one night? He doesn't love him like that right…?_' "So then have you two slept together?"

"Uhuh. We've had a bunch of sleepovers. He gets lonely when he's away from home so even now we are sleeping together."

'_That's what I thought. Thank god! Huh?_' Miyagi slyly looked past Shinobu and saw Zach listening in on their conversation from behind a near by tree. '_I think now is a good time to show this boy his place.' _In a louder voice Miyagi continued their conversation, "Haha! Isn't it hard to breath with that big oaf laying on you?"

"Yea, it used to a lot, but I've sort of gotten used to it." Shinobu really liked talking with Miyagi since he has felt weird near him since this whole thing started.

"So if you sleep together then have you kissed him?" Miyagi asked smirking.

"Whaaa? K-K-Kiss? Him? No way! That's gross!" Shinobu's cheeks heated up and his lips tightly pressed together trying to get the thought out of his head.

"It's gross? Cause you're both guys?" Miyagi pretended to be worried and curious, even though he knew he was controlling the whole conversation.

"No, Miyagi's a guy and it's not gross… It's because it's him that it's gross…" Shinobu's face grew even more flustered when he mentioned his lover's name.

"Why is it not gross when you kiss me?" Miyagi asked wearing an innocent expression.

"It can't be gross because I love y-" "Yo! Look what I got!" Zach purposefully interrupted Shinobu carrying a small grocery-like bag.

"Gasp! Is that what I think it is!" Shinobu dropped the subject and lunged for the bag.

The sullen Zach light heartedly laughed at Shinobu's gesture, "Haha! You can tell from just the smell? You really must love this stuff!"

"Huh?" Miyagi sat on the bench completely lost as he watched his little lover continuously leap for the bag that always managed to evade him.

"Grrr! Give it to me!" Shinobu made his ands into fists and pushed them down to his sides like he was about to throw a tantrum.

"Nope, I don't think I will! Well… If you say you love me then I'll give you two!" Zach persuasively smiled to match his tone.

"Hmph. I like (Love) You. Now give me the bag!" Shinobu lunged once more, but to no avail.

"Sigh. Well that was rather pathetic but a promise is a promise. Here's your share, you can't have the whole bag!" Zach pulled out two wrapped fish shaped pastries and handed them to the child (who was actually a year older then him).

"Yay! I love you!" Shinobu exclaimed as he went to sit.

"Yeah, yeah. Here's yours Miyagi-ojiisan." Zach walked over to the bench to give Miyagi his and sit down next to Shinobu.

A little irritated Miyagi gave his thanks, "Gee, thanks… But isn't this just Taiyaki?" '_He's so excited that it's creepy. I've never seen him like this. Though it is really really cute, but to bring this out in him. This Zach kid is an odd one. He clearly knows how Shinobu feels but he still tries. If I let Shinobu go back with a guy like him then their relationship could change, especially since he's so pushy. Well at least now I know for sure that Shinobu doesn't love Zach'_

Miyagi lovingly watches Shinobu completely devour his first red bean paste filled pastry while thinking to himself. As he watches Shinobu scarf down the second he was given he wonders if it really is the little snack that has got him so excited. "Ne, Shinobu-chin. Do you like Taiyaki?"

Shinobu smiles up to Miyagi and with a mouthful of food barley manages an exaggerated "Ummhumm!" before swallowing to continue, "I really love it! Zach bought it for me when we were kids and it was so different from normal Australian foods! It was amazing! But it has to be red bean paste filled and it has to be fresh or I won't eat it!" Shinobu quickly finished speaking so he could bite into the section he has been eyeing for the better half of his speech.

"NOM!" Shinobu plopped the last bite of his Taiyaki in his wide open mouth and happily chewed his snack. Then he gulped down the rest of his juice and let out a big sigh, "Ahhhhhh! Thanks for the meal!"

"Silly Shinobu! You're a mess!" Zach giggled as he took hold of Shinobu's chin to turn the young boy's face to his and licked the filling from Shinobu's cheek. "There, all better."

Embarrassed Shinobu pouted and looked away. Zach's aggressiveness was really getting to Miyagi. He didn't want Shinobu to be alone for even a second with that guy. Miyagi was so jealous and kind of scared that he will eventually lose his little Shinobu to that monster, but Shinobu was indifferent to all of this which just makes him feel worse. He decides that he has to make sure Shinobu knows who his lover is.

"Baka Zach! I can wipe my own face!" Shinobu shouts, breaking Miyagi's concentration.

"Haha! But that's no fun Shinobu!" Zach laughs and pats him on the head.

Shinobu suddenly stands and starts to walk away, "I'm going to go wash my face!" And speed walks to the rest rooms.

"Wait Shinobu-chin, I'll g-" Miyagi was stopped by Zach grabbing hold of his sleeve. When he had Miyagi's attention he stood face to face with the older man.

"You DO know Shinobu's coming home with me. Even if he does love you, he loves me too. He just doesn't realize it yet. Plus, I'm better suited for him then you are." Zach arrogantly stated with a hardened face.

"I knew you were listening, even when you're told that he doesn't love you, you don't give up. I hope you know that I'm the one who told him to go back." Miyagi coldly retorted while thinking, '_He is so full of himself. He really does want to steal Shinobu from me! And he could probably do it too since that little brat does love this idiot. But still… I can't just let him have Shinobu-chin!'_

"I figured you did considering when he first saw me he broke out into tears. He is a baby but he doesn't cry that often. And in the few days I've known you; you have managed to make him cry twice! What makes you think I would hand him over to you! I love him! And that means I would never make him cry!" Zach nearly shouted for the whole park to hear.

"Twice…?" Miyagi whispered, '_I figured he would be upset when I left him that first time, but when was the other time he cried? And if I wasn't there then how was it my fault?'_

"Yes! You didn't even notice? He was about to burst into tears in the car this morning when you were being cold to him! What I want to know is why he loves YOU? You of all people! He's normally indifferent to everyone except for me. He's even emotionless towards his own family. I don't know who the hell you are or what you want so just let Shinobu go. It would be easier for him to only love me, like he used to."

Miyagi has been thinking that it would be easiest for his lover to just let him go, but he can never go through with it all the way. He always ends up coming back to leading him on, even though he knows it's wrong. He wants Shinobu to love him more, even if he is leaving. He wants Shinobu to be his. After a moment of silence Miyagi's thoughts begin to clear, "That won't happen. I'm sorry Zach but I love Shinobu and I plan on making sure he knows it. Even if he does go away, once he finds out who he wants to be he can come back if he wants. I know you love him, but it is obvious that he doesn't see you the same way." Miyagi spoke in a calm manner which just ticked Zach off even more.

"Shut up! He can't stay with you so give up! I won't let you have him! I don't trust you and frankly I don't like you! Just leave us alone!"

Miyagi just quietly stands there listening to Zach rant, quite pleased with himself for figuring out how to handle Shinobu next. He calmly sits Zach down on the bench and says that he will be right back. Zach yells at him for a moment longer but then stays put because he doesn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Part III:<strong>

Miyagi speed walks towards where Shinobu said he would be so he could retrieve him. As he approaches the building he sees the boy exit with a depressed face.

"Oy Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi gets Shinobu's attention and reaches for his hand. Once he has a firm hold he leads the boy to the Farris Wheel.

"Oy Miyagi! Where are we going! Hanashiteyo!" Shinobu tries to shake off Miyagi's hand but Miyagi looks at him with an unusual smile that calms him. As they approach the Farris Wheel Shinobu looks up at amazement at their destination, "Oy Miyagi! Answer me!" Shinobu demanded in a softer tone still looking up at the colored lights moving in a pattern on the large wheel.

Delicately Miyagi set a single finger on Shinobu's tightly pressed lips. "Shh. I don't think they will let you on if you're yelling the whole way there." Miyagi quietly spoke to Shinobu as they neared the car entrance.

The door was closed behind them as they sat across from each other in the silent car. Shinobu was stiff as he tried to guess Miyagi's motifs, _'Why did he just suddenly bring me here? Is he planning on doing something in here? It is private, but if he just does stuff then does that mean Zach is right? MIyagi is good at tricking people… I don't know what to do… I do love him, so much. But maybe he really didn't ever love me. In the beginning he didn't like me, and he said the love we would have was physical. I mean to get me out of his face he pushed me down, and I did say I would do it with him, but that was only so he wouldn't leave…'_

Shinobu's eyes were closed shut and his head hung over his stiff lap. Anyone could tell how awkward he felt, he looked terrified. What Miyagi couldn't figure out was why. He figured Zach did something to him, but what could he do to make him scared of his love? Miyagi watched Shinobu worryingly for a moment until he couldn't take it anymore. He slowly and carefully reached for Shinobu and caressed his warm soft cheek. Shinobu flinched at first but then after a moment of nothing happening he looked up at the older gentleman who was simply looking and smiling.

"Shinobu-chin, I love you" Miyagi softly sang in his low heart wrenching voice that froze the smaller of the two. With Shinobu's eyes mindlessly fixed on Miyagi's and his lips loosened and relaxed on his flustered face that was held by loving hands. '_No, should I believe him? Miyagi I don't know what to do…'_ Shinobu thought as his lover's words rand in his head. Miyagi bent down and kissed the defenseless boy after he said his feelings. _'It feels so good. It would only feel this way if you did love me right?_' Shinobu contemplated while tying tongues with the one he was destine to love.

Miyagi soon pulled away fully aware that if he had continued he wouldn't be able to stop. His little lover quickly looked away, unable to sort out his thoughts though he did believe one thing to be true. He knew that he couldn't believe that Miyagi didn't love him, but he couldn't bring himself to feel like that was right.

"Ne Shinobu-chin. What's wrong?" Miyagi lovingly inquired while reaching for his partner.

_'Don't tell him! Don't tell him! Don't tell him!_' Shinobu thought to himself, he didn't want Miyagi's opinion since he was the man in question, but he really needed to talk about it. Just as he was about to speak Miyagi grabbed hold of his hand, "It's okay Shinobu-chin. Don't force yourself. We're almost at the bottom so be careful standing up." When the door opened Miyagi helped the boy up and as they left the attraction their hand joined together.

Looking down at Shinobu Miyagi made up his mind, 'I want you to be happy but I can't give you up, I won't ever give you up. I don't really care if this is the wrong thing to do anymore, but I'm going to make sure you know I love you. Even when you do go away I want you to know that I will love you forever.'

"Oy! What's the big idea just leaving me behind like that!" Zach yelled as he caught up with them, "Do you know just how long I have been looking for you! I thought something happened! Where the hell were you two!"

Shinobu showed not an ounce of sympathy as he pointed up back towards the Farris Wheel. "On that."

"Not fair! I want to go too! Why didn't you tell me Shinobu! I was out here alone forever!"

"It couldn't have been that long. The ride was only like 3 minutes long."

"That's kinda harsh…" Zach said in a quieter tone, but then reverted to being loud when he snapped out of his momentary depression, "So what do you want to do next Shinobu?" Zach clamps onto Shinobu's free arm and lets him think.

"Now, now, Zach-chan don't get too excited. Shinobu is mine." Miyagi confidently spoke as he looked down upon Zach. '_There's no way in hell I'm giving my Shinobu-chin to this Idiot!'_


End file.
